


Heroes of Marvel

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: Avenger AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (2012), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ever - Freeform, Fury is a Lesser God, Gen, He never listens to Odin, Sitwell and Pepper can See through the Mist, The Avengers are Demi-Gods, The Lotus Hotel is a fascinating place..., Thor is warned by the AllFather about the Gods on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury was getting really tired of all this Demi-God bullshit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes of Marvel

**Author's Note:**

> ....I blame finally finishing Mark of Athena recently! :I
> 
> Don't worry though, I still got other AUs hidden up my sleeves~! ;33
> 
> Now let's gat a move on! ALLONSY~!

He had gone by many names over the centuries but as of right now (f _or the past 40 something years at least_ ) he was known as Nicolas Fury by Mortals. His job was always been hard since everybody knew he only brought bad weather where ever he walked, so he made up for it with his ( _sometimes_ ) kind and ( _usually_ ) accepting nature. Sometimes though, he really wanted to choke somebody.

At present there were 6 people he wanted to kill and/or maim very violently

First there was the double pains-in-the-ass that went by the names Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov. The damned Romans always made him become that irritating asswipe of a God. Bad enough that the Greeks made him out to be the "Bad Wind", the Romans made him into a fucking douche!

Next there was **fucking** Anthony Stark. Fury sometimes couldn't tell if Stark was more or less annoying to talk to than his Godly parent was. Only upside was that Stark was the son of the Greek version of that deity rather than the Roman or Fury would've definately busted a number of veins in his head a long time ago.

Then there was the smartass, cocky asshole that was Clint Barton. Just because you inherited Daddy's ability to outshoot every mortal on the planet does **not** mean you are the God's gift to humanity. Fucking archers.

At least Bruce Banner wasn't obnoxious like the others. Shame he was cursed by some Lesser God with some serious beef against his Godly Mother though. He would've been a model son if not for that bad luck curse that made him mutate into Hulk which in turn generated so much damage that Fury was called in to repair.

Finally, the biggest headache of all: Thor. Everything about the God screamed "Wrong!" everytime he was in Fury's presence. Add on the fact that Thor's little light shows were often blamed on Fury by the other Gods ( _of both the Greek and Roman persuasion_ ) and you had a recipe for disaster. Not that a son of The AllFather interacting with the Demi-Gods wasn't bad enough.

Sometimes Fury really hated that just because he was Eurus, the East Wind, he was expected to watch these damned Demi-Gods wreck the East Coast and  do nothing unless ordered to.

Motherfucking Demi-Gods...


End file.
